Together, Forever, No Matter How Big The Change
by BrokenxAngel1994
Summary: The wildcats all come together once again as one big family to support their best friend Gabriella Montez as she goes through one of the biggest changes of her life. The last time they will all be together before they go their separate ways.
1. This Isn't What I Wanted

_No this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it would come this far_

_I was thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I can see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_and I don't want to leave her_

_Don't want to let her go_

_I'm standing out in rain_

_I need to know if it's over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I will never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

"Gabriella!!!" Oh lord someone always has to interrupt rehearsal! I turn around and look for the person calling my name. No one is there. I sigh and turn back around to discover Erik and Justin standing in front of me.

"AHH! Oh it's just you. I thought I saw a monster." I said with annoyance. Justin smirked at me and Erik acted like I had just slapped him across the face. I wish I would have.

"Well, you know that really hurt Gabby... that really, really hurt." Erik stated in his oh poor me voice.

"Erik I swear that one day - " I began but got interrupted... again.

"GABBY!!!" I turned around and my best friend since kindergarten was walking down the aisles of the theater.

"Hey Troy!" I said super happy to see him. He walked up to me and then put his finger in Erik's chest?"

"You bugging my best friend, Henderson?" Troy said threateningly. Erik just smiled and said, "Ya, you got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes I do and I as captain of the basketball team I can kick you off the team for any reason. My word is law.

So if you want to save your career and life as a basketball player then you will walk away and never talk to Gabriella again." Troy said all while smiling.

Erik, wanting to keep his position on the team walked away without another word. Troy waited until Erik was down the hall before pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Gabby.... are you serious about what you told me earlier?" Troy asked me with pain in his voice.

"Yes, I am. I would joke about something that serious." I replied as my voice began to shake. Troy pulled me back and look me straight in the eyes and I saw the fear and pain.

"Are you sure the doctor did the test right? Did you have them run it again? What are you going to tell people when you start looking different? Gabby, please tell me everything. Youa re my best friend I do not want to lose you!" He rambled. I sighed and sat down on the steps of the

stage.

"I am 100% sure that the doctor was right. My mom had them run the test 3 different times with blood and urine and all the ways they could run the test.

I will tell them the truth and if they have a problem with me afterward then I don't need them. I only need the people who will love and support me through everything and if they don't want to do that then they can go back to their pathetic lives and leave me alone.

You won't lose me. I will not let this get in the way of our friendship. You are pretty much my brother, Troy. I don't want things to change for the worse... only for the better." I said.

I meant every word, but I knew I could not hold the promise of Troy losing me. Things always happen for a reason.

This happened for a reason. It will change my life forever and there is nothing I can do about it. I looked at Troy as he sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Troy?"

"Yes, Gabby?"

"I will always love you. You are my family and my best friend."

"I know and I love you too, Gabs. You are the most amazing friend and "sister" anyone could ever have."

"Thanks Troy."

"Of course, Gabby."

"We need to tell Shar and Ryan."

"Ya, they need to know."

"What do you think my dad would say if he was still with us?"

"He would tell you to be strong and that no matter what he would always love you. That you can get through this and no matter what happens you will always be his little gem and that things will be perfectly fine."

"I wish I could hear that from him."

"Me too. Me too Gabs."

Ryan then walked in the room and saw Troy and me sitting on the stage.

"Hey guys! What's chillin?" Ryan said. We turned around and Ryan saw the tears streaming down my face. His smile dropped and Ryan knew that something was wrong.

Then Sharpay walked in and immediately knew something had happened.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?!?!" Ry and Shar asked at the same time. I shook my head and began to cry again. They sat down and Troy lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes.

"Gabby, you need to tell them what happened." I simply nodded my head and looked at the twins.

"Sharpay, Ryan, I have Leukemia."


	2. Don't Take The Girl

Gabriella has just told Sharpay and Ryan Evans that she has Leukemia. Troy is shaken up and scared of losing Gabriella. Gabby is fearful of not being able to keep her promise to Troy that he will not lose her. What will happen next?

* * *

_God put us here _

_On this carnival ride_

_We close our eyes_

_Never knowing where it will take us next_

_Babies are born and at the same time_

_Someone is taking their last breath_

_It's the wheel of the world_

_It's the wheel of the world_

_Turning around_

_In the blink of an eye_

_It can change your life _

_And it never even slows down_

"When did you find out?" Ryan asked. I looked down and hesitated.

"I have know for a month, but my mom has had suspicions since I was little. Leukemia killed my father." I mumbled and prayed that Sharpay, Ryan, or Troy wouldn't be mad that I had not told them sooner.

Then I felt arms around me, then a second set, and finally a third. My chest was pressed against Troy's, my face was next to Sharpay's, and the rest of me was against Ryan's body.

"Gabriella, we love you so much and you have no idea how much pain this causes us as much as you. I can't imagine the pain you are feeling right now." Sharpay said as she kissed my forehead gently.

Ryan gently pressed his lips to my cheek and Troy just held onto me and kept his head hung low so that I could not see his face.

I pried his arms away from me and stood up. The twins then stood and I looked down at Troy who still had his head down. I just stared at him and finally he looked up at me.

His face was contorted with pain, fear, and tears were streaming down. I got down on my knees and pulled him close to me.

"Troy, please stop crying. We can make it through the rest of the day and then me and you will go to my house and we can talk and cry as much as we want, but please can we get through the rest of the school day."

Troy nodded his head and stood, pulling me up with him. I smiled and he laughed. He put his arm around me and all four of us walked out of the theater. Little did we know that Ms. Darbus was right around the corner, listening.

Miss Darbus POV

Gabriella Montez is a bright and generous student of mine. Now that I have heard the news of her disease I will not pity her. Only support her and keep her secret from the East High Student body. Unless she wants to tell them then I will not comment on anything I hear.

I will give Miss Montez a chance for her friends and herself to run a production of their own. About what they want. Give them a chance to be together as one, one final time before high school ends and possibly in her bright and glowing lifetime.

We will just have to wait and discover what will happen, wait to find out what the future holds for these brilliant young minds. God has a plan for all of us and only he knows.

Gabriella POV

School is out and Troy and I are heading to my house. He is driving and not saying a word, as I sit in the passenger seat of his car and listen to my own heartbeat as the seconds go by. We pull into my driveway and I don't notice, I continue to sit there and stare at my hands.

Then the passenger door opens and Troy's hand is extended to help me out of the car. I smile up at him and take his hand and get out. We go inside and up to my bedroom. Troy stands at the doorway as I throw my bags on the floor.

I look at him and tell him to come lay next to me. He does and I lay facing him. I lift his chin to look him in the eyes and I see those bright blue eyes stare deep into my soul, trying to find some answer as to how this happened, as if my soul would hold the answer.

I inched closer to him and hugged him tightly. He then laid my hand next to his and started to draw little circles and his beautiful voice started to sing a song I had only heard once before.

_Deep within this girl dwells a singular kindness_

_Unlike any I've seen before_

_For this little girl_

_Would so graciously give of herself_

_Without wanting more_

_Who among us would willing share_

_In the midst of such total despair_

_It's as if she was sent to us_

_Sent to teach us to love_

_I can see _

_Something special there in her eyes_

_Selfish thoughts seem to disappear when I look in her eyes_

_It's that wonderful sparkle of kindness_

_It's her generous spirit that shines_

_Makes the world seem so right_

_That special light in her eyes._

Troy POV

Gabriella's eyes slowly flickered shut and she fell asleep. I gently pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you Gabby." I whispered. Then I wrapped her in my arms and closed my eyes and began to sing again.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show_

_A stranger came and pulled gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said if you do what I tell you too there won't be any harm._

_And Johnny said take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit card_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister girl it whirl but please_

_Don't take the girl_

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Lord, please don't take her away from me. I love this girl so much. More than she knows. More than you know. I am in love with her and I want her to be here long enough for me to tell her that.

I want a chance to be hers, please just save her from this disease. I am begging you." I said as I looked at Gabriella.

That was the first time I had ever admitted out loud that I was in love with Gabriella and I realized how much I needed her in my life.

Now more than ever. I pulled her into my chest and rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes once again and drifted into sleep.


End file.
